


Italian Holidays

by Lilith888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Holidays, Italian holidays, Italy, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Harry is on vacation with the kids in Italy, when Albus drags them all to a vintage market.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Italian Holidays

“Dad, come on! I want to go today!” 

“Why it has to be today? We have three weeks to go wherever you want”. 

“Because I read there is a vintage market once a month and it happens to be today!” 

“And since when you are into vintage markets?” asked James annoyed. 

“Since I am in Italy and here everything is vintage and cool!” 

“Okay, okay” Harry just wanted to relax on the beach or at the side of the Hotel swimming pool, but couldn’t resists his son enthusiasm “Let’s go exploring”. 

“Thank you dad!” Albus hugged him and run back into his bedroom. 

“Do you have any idea of what is going on?” Harry asked James. 

“Not really. He is a little too enthusiastic for this trip. Don’t get me wrong, beach, sand, Italian girls in bikinis… But you are still our father and going on vacation with you and my little brother and sister is not ideal”. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Harry couldn’t agree less with his older son, that was his ideal vacation! 

“Plus” continued James, while looking at his smartphone, the only muggle thing he was actually interested in “he is a little too enthusiastic for being Albus. He is usually more…” 

“Quite?” suggested Harry. 

“I was going to say mournful, but I guess he is quite too”. 

Harry laughed a little “Go check if your sister is ready, please”. 

“Sure” and he went to the other bedroom. 

They were staying in a wonderful hotel, not exactly on the beach, but with a wonderful view of all the gulf. Hermione and Ron had booked two sea-view rooms, one for Harry, the other for the boys and Lily. He had no idea how they were going to survive without killing each other for three weeks. 

“Ready?” Albus had come back to his father’s bedroom, smartphone in hand and a huge smile on his face. 

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you this happy”. 

Albus looked up from his phone, a blush on his face “Don’t be ridiculous dad”. 

Harry was about to question him, once an Auror always an Auror, when Lily entered followed by James “I’m ready!” 

“Come on, let’s go!” 

Even if they weren’t on the beach, the sea town was so small they reached it in less than five minutes and, in a small park, where people were in line to take a touristic ferry, started a long line of market stalls. Everything was so small, houses, roads, the beach, the park; things were all very close to each other and it looked like there were too many people to fit the empty space in between. 

“Look! Sunglasses!” Lily was running toward one of the stands, the boys were both looking at their phones. 

“Those are for emergency, calling your mum and maps!” 

“This is an emergency!” answered James “I need to find the place where the hottest girls are”. 

“And you think you can find that on Google?” 

“You can find everything on Google, it’s better than History of Hogwarts! But don’t say that to Aunt Hermione!” 

“Your secret is safe with me. What about you Albus? Weren’t you the one interested in vintage markets?” 

Albus raised his head and saw something “I am! This way!” and he started running, taking Lily by her arm and guiding her away from the stand. 

“Hey, I was looking at them!” 

“Those are better” and stopped in front of a stand that was selling ancient, beautiful, very expensive clocks. 

“These are not sunglasses! What’s wrong with you?” 

“Albus what is going on? What did you…” see? The last word died in his throat. 

“…molto bello davvero. Lo prendiamo” even if he didn’t understand a word, Harry couldn’t mistake that voice, not even if it was speaking in Italian. He looked up to see a couple of very distinctive blond heads. 

“Malfoy”. 

Hearing is name, and the very familiar voice, Draco turned “Potter?” 

Scorpius and Albus were both looking at them, a huge smile on their faces. ”I can’t believe it! How the hell did you managed to arrange this?” James was finally looking up from his screen, looking pretty annoyed, and maybe a little proud too, at his younger brother. 

“Can I go back to the sunglasses now that you have set up our father?” asked Lily, only annoyed. 

The two men looked at each other for a little, both unable to think about anything smart or appropriate to say, until Malfoy started laughing. 

“Ecco a lei, signore” the man gave him a small package. 

“Grazie mille” Malfoy paid the man and took his purchase. 

“You speak Italian?” asked him Harry. 

“A little, Blaise taught me what was necessary for our staying”. 

“Is he here?” 

“No, he left us the house for the month, he is somewhere in the south of Italy with his last conquest. Why are you here?” 

“Divorce gift?” 

“Is it a question?” Malfoy was smirking at him. He gestured for him to walk after the kids, who were starting to discover the other stands, looking back at them every now and then. 

“I am starting to think it was all a set up. Not really sure how he managed to convince Hermione and Ron”. 

“So, they gave you an Italian holiday for the divorce” 

“Yes” Harry had thought at the time that it was weird, but he hadn’t really asked. 

“Weren’t you married to his sister?” 

“Yes, but it was becoming a nightmare for us all”. 

“So, happy?” 

“Not really, but relieved for sure”. 

“The kids?” 

“Incredibly fine. I guess they just needed to stop hearing us fighting”. 

They walked a little in silence, looking at the stands, the beach and the kids “I’m sorry” finally said Draco “for the divorce”. 

“Thank you. So, what did you buy?” 

“A time-turner”. 

Harry stopped, looking at him in dismay “What?” 

“Don’t worry, Head Auror, nothing illegal, it’s broken. But is still pretty wonderful, want to see it?” 

“Maybe later?” Harry was a little worried about showing magical artifacts in public. 

“So, you are not running away this time?” 

“Draco, I’m…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find an excuse to leave you in peace with your children”. 

Harry looked at him “We could have dinner all together”. 

“Potter, it’s really not necessary”. 

“We are both in Italy at the same time in the same town, what were the odds?” 

Draco looked at him with sarcasm “With a couple of Slytherins for children and the Minister of Magic on their bench? I would say pretty high”. 

“How the hell did they do this?” 

“I think the real question is why”. 

Harry was unable to look at the man next to him. Scorpius was a constant presence in Grimmauld Place during the holidays and they had been in cordial relations since the boys had become friends in Hogwarts. They had worked together at the Ministry for the last few months. Malfoy had been consulting for an investment plan for the Auror recruitment at Hogwarts. They had a drink together after the project had been approved. But Harry was too focus on his job, on his children, on the divorce to notice anything else. He had been too oblivious to notice the man working next to him. He had been too oblivious to notice anything until there was nothing left to notice besides Draco. And in a moment of alcohol induced clarity he had seen him, he had felt him and he had run away, from the bar, from the hand lingering so close to his, from the man that was now walking next to him. 

“Hermione and Ron know” Harry admitted. 

Malfoy looked surprised “Know what, exactly?” 

“Everything that happened and even what didn’t happen”. 

“Scorpius asked me about you”. 

“He did?” Harry hadn’t even thought about talking with his children. Well, he had for a second, just before he had dismissed the impossible idea unable to decide WHAT to say to them. 

“I haven’t said anything that could compromise you. In fact, you did nothing compromising. Don’t worry”. 

“I am not” at the raised eyebrow he received as an answer, he added “I am sorry I ran away. And I am sorry I didn’t compromise myself” at this Draco laughed. They had reached the end of the promenade and the children were walking back toward them. “Have dinner with us, at least you can help us order”. 

They ended in a restaurant on the beach, ordering all pizza in English, under the look of disapproval of Draco, who had ordered white wine and fish. The dinner was nice, the kids were talking and laughing all together. Harry enjoyed his pizza, even if he wasn’t used to ‘the real one’ as Draco called it. He even tried the fish; it was nice but he wasn’t really into fancy food; he only did because he wasn’t able to say no to Malfoy’s arguments. 

They skipped desserts to have ice-creams on the beach. Even that was different from the English one, but definitely good. 

“Why is everything different here?” asked Harry, sitting on a bench facing the sea near Draco, both licking their ice-creams. 

“Better you mean?” 

“I mean different”. 

“They invented this. Try having a baguette in France or paella in Spain. They make it different, they make it better”. 

“I have no idea of what you are talking about” he answered, looking at the sea. 

“You are incredible” Malfoy was looking at him, a crooked grin on his face. 

The kids were sitting on the shore, feet in the water, not caring about their fathers, not interested in them anymore “Thank you”. 

“There is no reason to thank me, Potter”. 

“You stayed”. 

“I did”. Harry took his hand, a little hesitating, a little trembling “You don’t have to…” 

“I want to. I have no idea of WHAT I want to. But I want it”. 

“I am not sure of what you are saying”. 

“You are smarter than me. I think you just want me to say it”. 

“Say what?” the smile on Draco’s face was now wide, open and beautiful enough for Harry to stop worrying. 

“I want you. Even if I have no idea of what I can have with you. I want it all”. 

Draco looked at him in wonder. He was waiting for Harry to accept what was growing between them but this was much more than he had wished for “You are incredible”. 

“Is it a good thing? Because when you said it before it didn’t…” 

“Shut up Potter” and kissed him. 

Meanwhile on the beach, Albus was sending a picture to his aunt, writing ‘Mission Accomplished’ under it. The answer to him was a happy smile. The text sent to Harry, all another story. 

**Author's Note:**

> “… molto bello davvero. Lo prendiamo” “… very nice indeed. We’ll take it”  
> “Ecco a lei, signore” “Here you go, sir”  
> “Grazie mille” “Thank you so much” 
> 
> I have written this oneshot for an Instagram competition but I really like the idea and how it came out.  
> What would you think if I write something related to this? A little prequel or sequelmaybe.  
> Let me know!


End file.
